Needs a name
by unlucky XIII
Summary: 200 years after the war with the Earl Hogwarts will be getting some new gests. ok awful summary but please read. will be yaoi. M for later chapters mabey.
1. prologue

This is my new story that I hope will turn out ok since I've read similar ones and got the idea to try myself so please be nice.

I own nothing but my imagination

Prologue

During the war with the Millennium Earl the black orders best exorcist Allen Walker, also found out to be the fourteenth Noah, was under interrogation but to the surprise of many, disappeared, but just before that killed one Malcom C. Rouvelier. Later after the strange death of the Earl from too much sugar? After that the Noah seemed to have disappeared and the Order was disbanded, many exorcists had died during the great battle the only known to survive was a Yuu Kanda who disappeared right after. To this day no one has ever found out what happened to Yuu Kanda, Allen Walker, or the Noah until now.

Please review


	2. Chapter 1

Edited

I own nothing

Chapter 1

200 years after the war with the Earl

Hogwarts School for Witch craft and Wizardry

2 years after the death of the James and Lilly Potter

It was what seemed like a normal day at Hogwarts and Dumbledore was just taking an evening stroll around the forbidden forest, then suddenly there was a bright flash of light so bright he had to shut his eyes. Then when the light dimmed there before him were beautiful white diamond things. A large one in the middle and smaller ones floating around it.

Dumbledore watched in amazement as what seemed like an old man feel out of the larger diamond. Then the diamonds disappeared in another flash of light.

He then ran up to the man, on further examination he saw that the man was actually a young boy of about 15 or 16 years old. Boy had pure white hair and a long jagged scar across his face and a pentacle on the top, he was unnaturally pale and it seemed like he was surrounded by a light.

Finally he noticed the boy had a gash on his head and fresh blood was seeping out. After that he grabbed the boy and headed to the hospital wing. It being summer vacation there were no students around which made it easier to get to the hospital wing.

After entering Madame Pomfrey rushed over to see what happened. After seeing what Albus was carrying she brought him over to a bed to set the boy down on. She then asked Albus what happened and he told her that he found the boy like this leaving out the light show.

She then bandaged up the boys head and said he would probably regain consciousness soon. After that they heard a moan come from the boy and his eyes fluttered open, silver gray eyes looked up at the ceiling then it seemed he finally noticed the others around him.

Then he just stared tell Albus finally broke the silence, "Who are you "he asked the boy. The boy looked at him then said "Allen, Allen Walker"

what Albus saw in those silvery gray eyes was of someone who has seen horrors someone so young should have never seen and a deep knowledge, but behind that he saw a lust for blood and an insanity that no one who looked so young should ever be capable of.

After a few minutes the boy Allen asked, "So who are you." To that Albus finally noticed that he hadn't introduced himself. " I'm Albus Dumbledore the head master of Hogwarts School for Witch craft and Wizardry."

Then Allen seemed like he was listening to someone only he could here and in reality he was listening to Neah who was telling him what Albus said was true and magic was real.

After that Albus asked Allen how he got there. Allen responded by telling him that he was traveling and must have passed out and got there by accident. At that Albus asked if he even had a home. Allen looked at him with sad eyes and said, "I haven't had a home in many years." At this Albus gasped "Allen how old are you?" he questioned.

Allen looked at him a sad smile upon his face and said "I lost count of the years but somewhere around 200 years I stopped aging long ago." At that Albus had made up his mind then asked Allen "Allen how would you like to stay here and study magic."

Allen stared at Albus in shock and a slight shimmer of hope in his eye. "Yes if you would let me!" Allen said with enthusiasm and a light gleam started in his eyes.

At that point Madame Pomfrey came back in with a glass of water and a potion to regain energy. She then told them she needed to do a check up on him. At this Allen went stiff and said "I don't really think you want to do that" but she insisted so Allen slowly took off his shirt to revile a black as midnight arm and many scars across his chest, Albus and Madame Pomfrey stared in shock and horror.

At their reactions Allen quickly put his shirt back on and looked away. At that they both snapped out of it and Madame Pomfrey walked over to Allen and asked how it happened Allen looked at them both with fear evident in his eyes but to his surprise was only meet with worried looks.

After seeing the fear in Allen's eyes Albus said in a calming tone, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to or when you're ready since we did just meet."

At that Allen relaxed more. After that incident Allen was given a room in a hidden wall beside Albuse's office and was told that the next day he would meet the rest of the faculty but that he needed some sleep

~ HP x DGM~

Ok so next chapter Allen's going to meet the faculty

Although I might not update tell I get on summer break so ya don't know

So I changed a few things and I had to put all that info in to get across that they find out a few things about Allen but there still going to let him stay and ya I'm just awful at beginning stuff I'll try to do better next time.

Please review


End file.
